Their First Project
by Hydro Dexter
Summary: We all know that Phineas and Ferb build "contraptions" during the summer. But what was their first project? How were they influenced to do it and why did they decide to do it? This is a one-shot about Phineas and Ferb's first project. Hope you like it!


**Phineas and Ferb: Their First Project**

It was a hot and sunny day, perfect for having fun and playing outside. But not for Phineas and Ferb, who were the only kids on their block just sitting at home and watching T.V. While they were watching a cartoon about superheros, Candace, their 13 year old sister, came walking into the room and when she saw her lazy brothers, she said, "Man, is this what you two did the whole summer? Come on, it's the last day of summer. Go out and have fun or something like that."

Her brother Phineas replied, "Nah, we'll pass. Anyways, Ferb, have you seen Perry?" changing the subject. Ferb just shook his head to the side, meaning no.

Perry, or Agent P, was about to enter his lair at the O.W.C.A. headquarters when he saw a police tape which read, "Danger. Do not enter" around the door to his base. Then, Major Francis Monogram, his boss, walked up to him and said, "Oh, sorry about not telling you Agent P. Your base was uh-, how do you put it," stopping mid sentence.

"It was melted by a dangerous acid which we have yet to identify," Carl said, not noticing that his boss was angry at him.

"Quiet Carl. Haven't you caused enough trouble today. Anyways, Agent P, due to the dangerous acid in your base, we will build a base for you nearby your home. We were going to do that before, but Carl spent our funds on dancing lessons for his college prom. Before you go back, we have your mission. It seems that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought out all the cannon balls and coal in the Tri-State Area. We don't know why, but as usual, we suspect that he is up to something evil. Get to the bottom of it Agent P. Monogram out," Major Monogram said as he walked away after "dropping" the keys to his limo jet. Perry just took the keys and ran to the limo jet.

At the same time, Candace was going on and on about how lazy they are and continued, "Come on, you guys are smart, right? Well, use those brains you guys have and build something amazing. Don't you guys want to go back to school and talk about something cool you guys did? Summer doesn't last forever"

"Sure, I guess right. Hey Ferb, can you grab those blueprints from our room and meet me outside?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb just gave a thumbs up and ran up the stairs.

"Blueprints? For what?" Candace asked.

"It's a suprise. Don't you have something to do today Candace?" Phineas replied.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot. I have to meet Jeremy at the beach," Candace exclaimed as she was running for the door.

"Hey Candace, who's Jeremy?" Phineas asked.

"No time. Got to go. Have fun with your invention," she said as she ran to the beach two miles away.

"Okay, oh Ferb, you got the blueprints. So, which one do you want to build?" Phineas asked. Ferb pointed to one of them. "Why that one?" Phineas asked.

"Because that sounds so much better than helping Slushy Dogs. Their food never gets any better," Ferb replied.

"Okay, lets get started," Phineas said as he began getting out the equipment.

Meanwhile, Perry was riding his limo jet when suddenly, it started to drop. Then he realized that there was a sticky note that said, "Remember to refill gas tank" which was signed by Carl. But suddenly, while he was falling, he was blinded by the sun and when he got his sight back, he was on the ceiling of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated while handcuffed. Then, Doofenshmirz came from behind his machine and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Perry the Platypus. Sorry I couldn't trap you in a good trap. You see, My ex-wife forgot to give me my alimony this month, so I couldn't make a trap for you. But I still had enough money to make this. Behold, the Cannoninator," unveiling his new inator. "And look, it runs on coal," he continued.

"You see Perry the Platypus, in my teenage years, I had found a treasure chest when I was digging for twenty-two hours straight on Danville Harbor. But suddenly, I saw cannons flying right at me from a pirate ship, so I ran home only to get yelled at by my mother for not bringing the treasure chest home. I keep telling her the story over and over even now, but she never believes me. So now, I will take a ship and shoot down all the ships in the sea with my new inator. But I know what you're thinking: why not just buy a cannon? It's a complicated back story and I don't have time today, if you want, I could tell you some other time. But for now, prepare for your doom Perry the Platypus as I test out my new inator," as he was ready to release a cannon as he said to himself, "Man, I should've thought of handcuffing him ages ago."

At the same time, Phineas and Ferb were busy building their new machine, when a girl in a blue shirt walked up to them and asked, "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, who are you?" Phineas asked. "And who are those people behind you?"

"Oh, I'm Isabella, I live right across the street from you," Isabella said.

"Cool. I didn't know we had neighbors. I always thought that those houses were infested with termites or something like that," Phineas continued.

"Well, they aren't. Anyways, this is Gretchen, this is Holly, this is Adyson, this is Ginger, this is Katie and this is Milly. We are Fireside Girls Troop 46231 of Danville," Isabella said as each Fireside girl walked up as their name was called.

"Nice, anyways, reffering to your previous question, we are building a machine that will choose a pair of clothes that fits your personality. You walk into the machine and poof, it chooses clothes that will fit your personality and when you walk out, your clothes will 80% of the time be different," Phineas answered.

"Cool, but aren't you guys a bit young to be inventors?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas replied.

"Okay. Can I try it?" Isabella asked.

"Why of course you may," Phineas said as he led her into the machine. The machine made some weird noises and after two minutes, Isabella came out with a pink bow on her head, which matched her new pink dress that was over a white shirt. He asked, "Well, do you like your new look?"

"I love it. By the way, I didn't get your names," Isabella said with excitement.

"Oh, I'm Phineas and the quiet guy over there is Ferb," Phineas said as Ferb waved his hand over to them.

Isabella thought, "_Man, I just noticed. That Phineas guy is really cute," _as she was staring at Phineas.

Suprised by her, he asked, "Hey Isabella, you alright? You blanked out for a minute there."

Realizing she was staring at him, she said, "Oh, sorry, I'm still a bit sleepy from last night."

"Don't worry. Anyways, do any of you guys want to try?" Phineas asked as many people were crowding him.

With Candace, she was running to the beach when she saw Jeremy standing on the sand by himself. She then ran with all her might as she screamed, "JEREMY!!!"

WHen he turned around to see who was calling his name, he then ran to her when a fat lady in a lifeguard vest put up a sign which said, "Closed till further notice".

"WHAT!?? I ran two miles to the beach just to find out it's closed?" Candace exclaimed.

"Don't worry Candace. It's cool. We can hang out at your house," Jeremy said, trying to comfort her.

"Sure, that's cool," Candace said as she walked home with Jeremy.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was about to shoot his cannon when suddenly, he was punched in the jaw by Perry and said, "Perry the Platypus, how did you get out of your trap?" as Perry showed him that the handcuffs were too big for his hands. "Oh, should've thought of that," as he started a fight with the agent. Perry kicked Doofenshmirtz in the gut, but he then knock Perry back with a punch to the jaw.

Around 20 minutes later, Candace and Jeremy were at the home of the Flynn-Fletchers when they heard the noises from the changing machine. The two ran to the backyard to see that Phineas and Ferb built a weird machine. Almost on instinct, Candace yelled, "What is that?"

"Oh, this, that is a tree. I would think that seventh graders-" Phineas said.

"No, not the tree, that thing, the thing next to you," Candace interrupted.

"Oh. This a machine that will choose a style of clothes that will suit your personality," Phineas replied.

"Why did you build that thing?" Candace asked in rage.

"Because you told us to build something," Phineas answered.

"I meant use you imagination to make something like a fort made out of pillows or something like that," Candace said.

"Oh. Anyways, want to try it?" he asked.

"There is no way I'm gonna- AYEEEE!" she screamed as she was pushed into the machine. When she got out, she was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skirt, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. She then yelled, "Oh, you guys are so busted now. You guys made me look like a candy cane. Now everybody's gonna call me Candy Cane Candace. I mean, who thinks this looks good?"

"Actually, it looks nice on you Candace," Jeremy said quietly.

"Oh really? Well, I'll keep it then. But you two are still busted," Candace exclaimed. While she was talking, a red car was pulling up from on their street, which was their mom's and Candace said, "Oh goody. Mom's home. Now I can bust the boys," as she ran to the car screaming, "MOM! MOM!! MOM!!!"

While that was going on, Doofenshmirtz and Perry were still fighting when suddenly, Doofenshmirtz ran to his Cannoninatory when it was making a loud beeping noise and said, "Now, you will not be able to stop me, because I installed a function that could send something or someone to a different dimension. Now, quake in fear before the Cannoninator's new function that I installed in the last 20 minutes. I hope it works," but when he shot it, it went backwards, almost hitting Doofenshmirtz. The beam flew and reflected off a mirror to hit Phineas and Ferb's new machine. After Doofenshmirtz's failed attempt, he tried pressing the button to fire over and over to the point that it was overloading. "Uh oh. That is not good," he said as the Cannoninator exploded and sent Doffenshmirtz flying, as he screamed, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!!!!"

At the Flynn-Fletcher's home, Candace was just about to bust the boys after she explained everything to her mom. But to her displeasure, the machine disappeared from sight when they all turned around for a second. She then mumbled, "How? How did it disappear?"

"Candace, did you have too much soda today? Anyways, Hey boys, how was your day? And who are these new girls?" Their mom asked.

"Oh, it was great, and they're Isabella, Gretchen, Holly, Adyson, Ginger, Katie and Milly from the Fireside Girls," Phineas answered.

"How sweet. You guys made new friends. I'm Linda, Phineas, Ferb and Candace's mom. Come inside. Who wants snacks?" Linda asked.

"We do," Phineas said as the mob of seven year old kids walked into the house, leaving Candace alone in the backyard after Jeremy left before her mom came. She was thinking about how things were going to be next year.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Phineas told Ferb, "Man, that was the best day ever! I wish we could do that tomorrow, but we have school. Anyways, do you want to do this next year?"

Ferb then said, "Well, why not. It's better than stopping by Slushy Burger everyday."

"Yeah," Phineas replied, and when he saw his pet by his side, he said, "Oh there you are Perry."

**Well, how do you like it? This is my first story so please review. This will probably be a one-shot, so don't expect new chapters unless I get enough reviews saying they want it. Anyways, if you read it, thank you for reading!**


End file.
